This invention relates to an electronically lighted fishing lure of either the plug or jig type which has universal application in that it can be used for casting or trolling on the surface or at depth in either salt or fresh water. In particular, this invention involves the use of solid state electronic devices to provide the light and also uses such solid state devices to both control the light device and to control the energy needed to power these lighted devices. Additionally this invention optionally uses fiber optics (light pipes) to funnel light either for emergence at the surface of the lure or beyond the lure's surface.
Scientists and fishermen both consider that fish are attracted to light because it simulates their natural prey by mimicing the natural luminescence that some fish and fish for exhibit. Therefore, this invention focuses on the fish's sense of sight and more particularly makes use of light as an attractor.
Numerous lures on the market today attempt to use this attractor to advantage by emphasizing metal parts or various luminesent paints. Samme (U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,651) fits a standard incandescent light bulb into a transparent section of his lure. All of these devices including Samme's suffer inherent deficiencies which limit their overall usefulness, life time and general efficiency.
Paints, luminescent and metallic, and polished metal parts depend on an outside light source to activate them. Consequently their use is limited if not precluded on overcast days, in murkey waters, and at depth. In addition, the distance at which their attracting light can be seen by a fish is no more than a few feet at best. The normal light bulb suffers from these deficiencies to a lesser degree but has other serious draw backs. The incandescent light bulb to be used in a fishing lure must be both small and light in weight. It is difficult to manufacture a light bulb of light weight and very robust filament attachment. In fact these small light bulbs are too fragile to withstand much impact. Thus they would have limited life time in use by a sport fisherman and no use for a commercial fisherman. Filaments often detach after a few casts or a few minutes of trolling in a rough sea.
In addition to their lack of impact resistance the ordinary incandescent light bulb has a limited hour life time of continuous use. They gradually burn out and thus are of limited use in a commercial setting where lines may go untended for days at a time.
In contrast, LED's (light emitting diodes) being solid state devices are extremely hardy, showing good impact resistance. In addition they are heat resistant and thus may be exposed to heat sealing resins and compounds to enable them to be put into a water tight seal. They are often rated at twenty thousand hours of useable life and produce a light intensity of two to five millecandela. Special present state of the art LED's can provide three thousand millecandela. This intensity is sufficient to be seen over tens of feet even at depths where surface light can not penetrate. Use of fiber optics (light pipes) concentrates and directs the light. In particular if the ends of these fiber optics are faceted or lenses are used in front of the LED's light can be intensified and controlled to give an effect more attractive to specific species of fish.
Finally these LED's can be energized by compact light weight batteries.